Yo
by Meemz4395
Summary: I'm keep this as a one shot story file in the shugo chara archives so all one shots will be published here! 1 "Yo"? THAT'S ALL?
1. Yo? THAT'S ALL?

** (A/N: OK!!!!! Hi everyone!!! I saw episode 24 for Shugo Chara Party and I thought I could write a real short one-shot! I don't want to spoil it for any one so if you have not seen this episode, then, please let me ask you kindly…**

**GO WATCH IT NOW SO YOU DON'T GET MAD ATME FOR SPOILING IT FOR YOU!!!!!! GO … NOW!!!!**

**For those of you who HAVE seen it…. Well then… Please enjoy!)**

"Yo," was all he said. As soon as I saw him, my heart stopped and I'm pretty sure I stopped breathing for a second, causing my face to turn blue. A second later, I lost it.

"WHAT ARE _YOU _DOING HERE?!" I screamed. He put his finger to his lips, telling me to be quiet.

"_Amu-chan? Are you alright? What's going on?" _my mom called from down stairs. I looked towards the door. Oh-no. Now I've done it-

"Now you've done it," Ikuto said, as if he read my mind. I turned back around to face him, only to see he was on my balcony.

"What are you-?!" I began to ask him quietly.

"Shhh," he said before jumping onto the roof. Immediately after that my mom opened the door.

"Amu-chan, what on earth is the matter?" she asked looking at me and then around my room.

"Why is your balcony door open?" she asked. My pink curtains fluttered from the wind and the breeze reached all the way to my bed, messing up my hair a little. I didn't notice. My mom shut the door and one last breeze blew past me, shaking me out of my shock from seeing Ikuto.

"Um, I screamed because, uh, my balcony door flew open from the wind," I lied.

"I guess it startled me… Heheh…" I lied again. My hand was tangled in my hair now from being nervous. What would my mom do if she new Ikuto was just back in my room? She walked over to me and said:

"It's just the wind, don't worry," she said, and then glanced at the clock.

"My, it's that late? It's time for you to go to bed," she said turning to me. She gently slid the two 'x' barrettes out of my hair and placed them on my dresser. Then she handed me my folded pajamas and pushed me towards the hallway bathroom. I went to get changed in the bathroom like my mom wanted me to and then went back to my room. I took a deep breath and tried to calm my racing heart before opening the door. My mom was obviously gone, otherwise my door would be open. I stared at the doorknob, my forehead creased, as I reached for it slowly. I probably looked like I was trying to perform some complex task the required a lot of hand-eye coordination. I made up my mind, ready to face what was on the other side of my door, and gripped the knob tightly in my hand and twisted it, slowly opening the door. What was on the other side was no surprise.

**(OK, so I changed my mind! It's going to be a two-shot! I'll probably finish it today but tell me what you guys think! Do you want to know more? Or should I leave it right here? **

**I love you all!!! **

**Review please!!!**

**It's right there!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	2. Yo? THAT'S ALL? part 2

I looked inside, only to see Ikuto reclined on my bed, his ears and tail still out. He was reading the next book in the manga I was reading when he stayed at my house awhile back. I sweat dropped.

_Really?_ I asked myself. He had asked me if I had the next one but it wasn't out yet. I remembered that I was trying to do homework and for some reason he made me really flustered and I couldn't concentrate.

He looked up at me, looked at my pajamas, and then raised his eyebrow. I crossed my arms, trying not to show my embarrassment.

"I _do_ have school tomorrow," I stated, making it sound like he was stupid. Why am I getting so flustered?

"I know," he said and then sat on the edge of my bed, an elbow on his knee and his face resting on his hand. I was a little shocked. He really hasn't said much.

. . . . .

Wait…

"If you knew then why did you give me that look?" I asked, getting annoyed. He stood up and his cat ears and tail disappeared. My face flushed as he began to walk towards me and I began to unconsciously back up. By the time he was in front of me, I was against my wall. I peeked over at my charas to see all of them spying through their eggs.

_Traitors!_ I mouthed to them. They all closed their eggs to giggle. Great, guess I'm facing Ikuto alone. I looked back to him, my eyes a bit wide and I was feeling nervous.

"W-Wha-What a-are you –" I tried to ask. He had just been standing there, watching me. He started to raise his hand and I closed my eyes.

"You've grown," he said. I opened my eyes and spun around to look at where his hand was.

"Really?!" I asked, excited. I had wanted to get taller. Even though Tadase is taller than me now, it doesn't mean I'm not, right?

"Yup," a voice said into my ear, the warm breath lingering on my cheek. Startled, I turned around again.

"Don't do that!" I whispered to him.

He smirked.

Ugh, that smirk... So…annoying…

"I bet you're taller than kiddy king now, huh?" he joked.

"Actually," I said standing up a little straighter now, "Tadase is taller than me." I'm sure I looked smug.

"Hmm…" I hummed, sounding surprised.

I really was taller now though. Before he left, I was just under Ikuto's head, but now I'm just above his chin.

I crossed my arms and slumped against the wall, tired from all the excitement with Rikka and her X eggs. Ikuto took a step back, giving me some room. He looked at me, evaluating my posture for a moment and then said:

"You look exhausted. Are you okay?"

"Um, yeah, I'm fine," I said, trying to maneuver around him. I ended up stumbling over and almost fell but Ikuto caught me.

"You shouldn't be so clumsy…" he said, bored.

"Well excuse me for being exhausted," I retorted. I was getting a headache…

"You don't feel well," he said, his hand pressed to my forehead. My face heated up more.

"See, your face is all red. You should sleep," he said with a slight mock in his tone. He's probably laughing at me now. Scratch that. He is laughing at me.

Ikuto laughed a bit and I rolled my eyes. The next thing I know, I'm in his arms. He picked me up and carried me to my bed, then set me down on the edge, where he sat next to me. I looked away, my face a bright red.

"I can walk, you know," I mumbled.

"From the looks of it, you can't," he chuckled.

"I told you, I'm just tired," I said, spinning back to him. He leaned closer to me and touched his forehead to mine. I blushed even more.

"You should sleep. We can talk more tomorrow," he whispered before standing up and walking to the balcony door. I looked down, a little light headed. I could here him slide the door open.

"Amu," he called before leaving. I looked up to see him with his ears and tail already, Yoru by his side.

"Don't forget that Tadase isn't the only one who loves you," he said and then jumped off the balcony.

. . . . .

"WHAAAAA????????" I screamed again.


End file.
